What You Want
by Made Of Silver
Summary: He had taken an interest in her as a game to win, another trophy in the cabinet. The problem with most games is that they eventually grow boring but not this one, she just won't let it. KennedyOC, Natalya, Victoria, Chris Jericho, others to be named.


They met in a bar. Well he saw her in there actually. She was ordering for her and her friends. MVP had managed to get him to use a horrible pickup line. The bet: whether or not he'd get away without getting a slap across the face. Ken Kennedy bet against it. Obviously that had been his first strike. The line was awful and not at all worth it. However, it didn't stop his drunken ass from going through with it.

"You look like a bucket of fuck all wrapped up in skin."

"_Excuse me_?"

Needless to say, MVP won the bet.

-

The second time they ran into each other was after a show near the parking lot. Heh, she was a wrestling fan. Now _that_ was irony. There he learned that she wasn't exactly the shyest person. What made it worse was that he remembered the incident...and so did she. MVP had to point her out to the rest of the guys to add insult to one of the nights he would've loved to have alcohol wash away.

"It was hilarious," MVP continued to laugh.

"No it wasn't," Kennedy muttered. "That bitch slapped the hell out of me."

"That bitch has a name," she had walked by. Her keys in hand, she hadn't listened to them on purpose. "It's Venna."

The rest watched the train wreck simply play out in slow motion, enjoying every second of Ken Kennedy's misery.

"Yeah about that night..."

"Who gives you the right to talk to someone like that, asshole?"

Kennedy sighed in frustration. "I'm trying to apologize here."

She had opened her phone and seemed to be texting, ignoring the fact the he was talking to her.

"HEY! Do you even hear me?"

Venna nodded wholeheartedly and then looked up. "Of course I do, I just don't care. If you're just going to keep talking, I'm going to go now." She waved to the other guys. "Bye boys."

Strike two.

-

Parking lot sightings were a one time deal, right? Hell no. It wasn't a parking lot; it was inside an arena, during a show, where he had to work a fucking show. There she was again, _again_. He stopped in the hall, rubbed the back of his head to figure out what the hell was going on. She wasn't stalking him because she wanted nothing to do with him.

Natalya and MVP were chatting her up. Looks like she had friends now or MVP was at the very least, coming up with new material to use against Kennedy. That's not at all surprising.

"Kennedy!"

Damn MVP.

"Get your ass over here!"

He'd walk away but he wouldn't put it past MVP to run over and drag him over to where the two girls were. Shamefully, he walked over. "What?" He asked lazily, looking at his watch and pretending that he needed to be somewhere.

"Can't spare a few minutes out of your precious schedule?" He teased. "Oh right, this is you we're talking about."

"Not funny," MVP looked at the two women knowing that the verbal onslaught would be brought on soon enough. He might as well start on a good note for once. "Natalya, Vivienne, can't say I'm thrilled to see either one of you."

"_Venna_," she corrected. "You fuck up a pickup line, apology, and even my name."

Fuck it, might as well keep at it.

"You've got a mouth on you."

"So do you," she'd give him that much, "it'd be nice if you'd keep it permanently shut."

Finally, Kennedy couldn't take anymore. "Look, unless you two are going to come back to my locker room and fuck me senseless, I really don't want to talk to either of you." Simultaneously, the two women smacked him across the face.

He nodded to Venna. "Cute but not really worth it."

"When I want your opinion, I'll rattle your cage." Venna crossed her arms and turned to Natalya, "How long do I have to play with Stupid?"

She chuckled. "Come on, looks like you're killing him already." Glancing at the superstar now, "Ouch Ken, you've seen better days."

And there was strike three. He was definitely out.

"Yeah, particularly ones without _her_." He noted.

When they were gone, MVP patted him on the back. "Face it Kennedy, you got served."

"Whatever," He shrugged him off. "I didn't want to come over here in the first place. Why the hell would you do that?"

"I wouldn't miss a chance to watch you squirm." Shaking his head, he started walking. "You might actually get the girl if you didn't have to be such an asshole about it."

Kennedy was pissed, "Me? This is all _your _fault! What the hell would you know about women anyways?"

"A lot more than you," MVP boasted. "No offense Kennedy but even I wouldn't have taken the bet."

-

She was around more frequently and Kennedy couldn't figure out why. Whenever he saw Venna, she was around the divas, becoming friends with most of them. They welcomed her with open arms now that she had joined a club they had come up with. The ISKK club, in other words, I Slapped Ken Kennedy. Sadly enough, it had many members from the SmackDown divas and even some of the Raw divas.

Another problem he had was when he realized that one of his highlights of any night occurred whenever he argued with Venna. He was losing it or maybe he just loved the challenge. Yeah, _that_ was it. Question was: what to do about it? Fighting hadn't solved anything and looking at this as a game was sounding better and better every day. So, could he win her over? Why not give it a try?

Of course he wouldn't be able to pull this off alone. He'd need a partner in this. Someone that could get close enough to Venna, a diva perhaps. Getting someone to close to her was the first step. Second, having said person _break_ her. Oh and last? He'd be the one that picks up the pieces. Simple enough, all he needed to be sure of was picking the right girl to keep her mouth shut. Who better? Victoria.

-

"_Oh Vick_," Kennedy called to her during a show.

She stopped and rolled her eyes, "What do _you_ want?"

"I have something to ask you," he ignored the bitchy behavior, now wasn't the time to bring that up. "Are you friends with Venna?"

Victoria shrugged, "I don't have a problem with her, why? Are you looking for her so she can leave you speechless again? I heard about that and I'd pay to see it."

This almost seemed pointless. "Yeah ha-ha she made a funny. Listen, I want you to do something for me."

"What exactly am I getting out of this?" She asked and Ken just blinked. Victoria frowned, "I'm not sleeping with you."

"That's not what I'm asking for here! Good lord woman!" Kennedy shook his head in disgust. "I'll give you money. How much? Enough. I just want you to get close enough for you to break her."

"What in the hell.." Victoria just blinked at the suggestion. "You want to pay me to be friends with her and then break her? As in, breaking her spirit?"

Kennedy nodded, "Yeah that. Yes? No? I kind of have to be somewhere else to be."

"I have money Kennedy," thinking of something else now. "You get me that Diva title and we'll talk. I didn't know you had a thing for Venna." She smirked, "A very sick, twisted thing."


End file.
